


"So, Uh, What Are You Wearing?"

by PikaPrincess



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Caulscott - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, No Rewind Powers AU, Phone Sex, Slow Build, Smut Eventually, Straight up trash, Tiny bit OOC, forgive me father but i will be sinning, just pretty dirty, nobody dies au, not canon at all, prepare for some secondhand embarassment, subplots for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPrincess/pseuds/PikaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max loses her scholarship at Blackwell for being a mischievous little shit.<br/>Fortunately, she manages to convince Principal Wells to let her stay, on one condition: get a job and pay every month, until her tuition is fully paid off.<br/>Unfortunately, the only place willing to hire Max requires her to work on her "sex voice".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So, uh, What Are You Wearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, I promise this story will get semi-interesting soon. This first chapter is pretty much just setting everything up.

Max squirmed uncomfortably in the principal's office. To the left of her stood Mr. Jefferson, to the right, Mrs. Grant, and sitting across from her was Wells.

It was the first of November, school had only been in session for two months. What could she have possibly done to be called into the principal's office? Aside from breaking into the pool to swim with Chloe, and flying Brooke's drone through one of the windows, and getting caught out passed curfew, like, five times…

“Miss Caulfield,” Wells begins, his voice deep and slightly condescending, “We have had some concerns about your behavior. You've been here for two months, and you've already caused discourse amongst some of the other students.”

“How have I-”

“Please, Max, let me finish,” Wells interrupts her. Max frowns deeply, crossing her arms and leaning back into the chair. “In just two months, your GPA has gone from a 3.4 to a 1.7. The students say. you're nosy, as do your teachers.” Max glares at Jefferson, knowing he was the traitorous teacher, “You've broken a window, been caught out passed curfew twice,” R _ight, Wells was drunk three of the times he caught me,_ Max remembers, “and you've been hanging out with a former student by the name of Chloe Price.”

“Okay,” Max says, “I guess I'll try to work on… not doing all that?”

The teachers exchange uncomfortable looks amongst themselves. They look like parents that have to tell their kid that their dog got hit by a truck.

“You don't need to do that,” Principal Wells says, folding his hands on his desk, “Unfortunately, all of these issues-- these poor choice you've made, have made it very clear that there is only one solution. We have decided that you are losing your scholarship to Blackwell Academy.”

“What?” Max nearly screeches, “No way! Principal Wells, please! I have to stay at Blackwell, it's been my dream to go to school here! I've learned so much, and being one of Jefferson's students is going to look so good on my college resume!”

“Sorry Max, but you should've taken your studies more seriously.” Wells says, unapologetically, “Sadly, without the scholarship, there is no way for you to pay your tuition, meaning you can no longer attend Blackwell.”

“My parents-”

“Cannot afford to pay your tuition.” Wells interrupts, “I already spoke to them, and they understand that we cannot afford to have you here, we've sent the discharge papers, and they came back signed. You were a scholarship student, Max. You had to make yourself into a model student. But you threw it all away in favor of debauchery.”

Max feels her eyes begin to burn and water. She hated crying in front of people, especially adults, but she couldn't help it right now. She was Batmax, watching her dreams get mercilessly shot down in front of her in the dark alley that is the principal's office.

“Please, isn't there anything I can do?” Max protests.

Wells looks at Mrs. Grant, who looks like she just wants to hug Max, and then at Jefferson, who looks slightly relieved that nosy Max will no longer be a problem for him.

“Unfortunately, unless you can get a job, there isn't anything you can do.” Wells sounds genuinely sympathetic towards Max's plight.

Max stands up and places her hands on Well's mahogany desk, forcefully. “Then I'll do it! I'll get a job and pay for my tuition myself!”

Principal Wells shakes his head, “Max, even if you got a job, how would that fix your behavior problems? It's not just about the money.”

 _That's a load of bullshit,_ Max thinks.

“I know, but it'll prove how determined I am to be here,” She says, “Besides, if I'm working and going to school, I won't have the time, or energy, to be a 'problem child'.” She makes air-quotes when she uses the term. Being a problem child meant they didn't want to put in the effort to deal with you.

“No,” Principal Wells agrees, “But we can't have you being tired, because you're working to pay off your tuition on our conscious. Besides, do you know how much tuition is?”

“No,” Max admits.

“$20,000.” Wells says, and Max feels like he's just performed a 64-hit combo on her stomach, “You think you can pay that?”

“Not all at once,” Max says, a little dejectedly, “B-but I am an adult now, and I can work, and pay some money each month. We can come up with a payment plan, can't we? Please, Principal Wells.”

Principal Wells looks at the pleading girl across from him and groans internally. He knew he shouldn't have taken this job. He can't say no to a sad kid.

“Alright, Miss Caulfield. Why don't you come back around six? I'll have the school's lawyer draw up a contract that will benefit both the school and you. Is that agreeable?”

“Yes! Absolutely!” Max says, “Thank you so much, Principal Wells.”

She grabs her bag from off the floor and leaves hurriedly. She casts a warm smile at Mrs. Grant who returns her smile. She then turns to glare at Jefferson, who rolls his eyes and looks away.

 _He takes some amazing shots, for a fucking dickhead,_ Max thinks, shutting the principal's door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Max signs the contract in front of her, prints her name, and writes the date. She pretty much just skimmed it. There was no reason for her to read it, honestly. She would still sign it if it said, “I, Maxine Caulfield, agree to sell my soul to the dark lord Satan, as long as it keeps me in Blackwell Academy”.

The stuffs her copy of the contract into her bag. She had one week to find a job, or else she was going to be shipped back to Seattle.

Chloe nearly pisses herself laughing when Max recounts what happened in the principal's office. She kicks her legs, her boots roughly knocking against the top of the table.

Max crosses her arms, sinking into the booth. It was embarrassing enough, and she didn't need Chloe's guffawing making her feel worse.

Joyce walks over to their booth, carrying Max's bacon and egg omelet and Chloe's pancakes. “Now, what's got you laughing like the ass you are, Chloe?” She asks.

“Chloe, no-” Max begs, but her protests go unheard.

“Max has to get a job, or she's kicked out of Blackwell.” Chloe smirks, “Looks like I've rubbed off on you, after all.”

“Oh, Chloe that's awful. You don't need to be laughing at that.” Joyce says, shaking her head, “You know, Max, we could always use a helpin' hand here.”

Max perks up, “Really?”

“Of course,” Joy says, “Of course, the pay isn't that great, if you're just starting out. Plus, you have to deal with the same assholes every morning. And the hours-”

“You know, Mom. Maybe Max should work here as a backup plan?” Chloe says, saving Max from the awkward “Thanks, but no thanks” scenario.

“I understand,” Joyce says, smiling at Max, making sure she understood that there were no hard feelings, “You girls enjoy your food now, ya hear?”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Thank you, Joyce.”

“You know,” Chloe says, chewing and talking at the same time, much to Max's annoyance, “I bet we could find you a job by the end of the day.”

“You think?” Max asks, not nearly as confident as Chloe.

“Yeah, definitely. I mean, it's not gonna be ideal or anything. But, fuck, Max. A job is a job. If I had hella cash, I'd give it to you in a heartbeat.”

“Really?”

“Probably not.” Chloe grins, “If I had that kinda money, my ass would be halfway to L.A. right now. But we'll find you a job. Even if that means you gotta deal with Frank and dickshit Prescott.”

“I'd rather go back to Seattle than get into business with Frank and Nathan.” Max grumbles.

“Of course you'd rather abandon me _again_ , than stay here by any means necessary.” Chloe rolls her eyes, “Just like you did five years ago. Just like Rachel.”

Max sighs, not wanting to get into it with Chloe right now. “Can you not, Chloe? I don't really have much of a choice. Let's find me a job after we grub, okay?”

Chloe nods, shoving most of a pancake into her mouth. Max shakes her head, taking her time to enjoy and actually taste her food. Chloe ends up finishing her food before Max is even halfway through with hers, so she talks Max's ears off about some punk band she likes that she used to see with Rachel all the time, and how they released a new album today.

“Hey, maybe you could work at the record store I go to?” Chloe suggests.

Max gives her a look that says are-you-fucking-serious and gestures to her clothes. A pair of jeans, a pink shirt, and her gray hoodie. She did not look the part of a punk record store employee. She neatly stacks her plate on top of Chloe's. They say goodbye to Joyce, before loading up in Chloe's beige truck.

“Let's hit some stores up and get you some applications,” Chloe says, “You'll usually hear back from the hiring manager within a day or two.”

Max agrees and they spend pretty much the entire day going to every store in town getting applications. It's kind of daunting, turning in an application with the “Experience and Skills” section blank. By sundown, she had completed 20 applications. Her wrist was cramped from writing pretty much just her name and contact information all day.

“Alright, Max, let's celebrate by smoking a bowl, yeah?” Chloe asks, grinning. She was much more optimistic about all this than Max was, for some reason. Maybe Chloe thought if Max found a job here, she wouldn't leave her like Rachel did.

“I don't smoke weed,” Max says, flatly, reminding Chloe for the millionth time, “Besides, what if I need to do a drug test? I'd fail so hard.”

“Whatever, more for me.” Chloe says, “We'll make a quick stop at Frank's, pick up some weed, and I'll drop you back off at Black well. Sound good?”

“Yeah, whatever.” Max says, resting her elbow on the door of the truck, resting her cheek against her fist. She was disheartened by the day. There was no way she would find a job here.

Chloe drives to Frank's trailer, parked by the beach. Max opts to stay in the car, while Chloe runs out to grab her weed. Frank and Chloe talk for a little bit, and by the way Chloe's eyes fall, Max can tell they're talking about Rachel Amber. Chloe heads back to her truck, and immediately starts packing a bowl.

“Fuck, Chloe. You can't wait til I'm gone?” Max grumbles.

“Sorry Max,” Chloe says, “But you know how I get. I just… I start thinking about _her_ and it weighs on me. I can't help it. I pretend like I know she's coming back, but… Fuck, Max. Just let me hit this once and I'll take you home.”

Max rolls her eyes, crossing her arms, and looking out the window. She rolls it down with the crank, so she could have fresh air. She hated the way weed smelled.

Chloe hits her pipe a couple times, before ashing it out, and pocketing it. She buckles herself and heads towards Blackwell. It was a Saturday night, and pretty much all the students were legally adults, so they didn't really enforce the curfew. Not that it was late or anything.

“Let me know if anyone calls you, okay?” Chloe says, “We'll find you something, Mad Max.”

Max gives Chloe a half-smile. “I will. Text me later, okay?”

“For sure. Later, Max.” Chloe smiles, waving goodbye as she drives off Blackwell's campus.

 

* * *

 

Max has just changed into her pajamas when there is a knock on her door. She doesn't want to answer it. She knew that everyone at Blackwell knew that she had a week until she was kicked out.

Max opens the door and is greeted by Dana Ward. Max breathes a sigh of relief. Of all the people at Blackwell, Dana was one of her favorites. They had become sort of close a few weeks ago, when Dana confided in Max about her pregnancy.

“Hey Dana,” Max says, “What's up?”

“Can I come in?” Dana asks, looking around. Dana was part of the Vortex Club, but she didn't generally seem to care about talking to people outside of the club. Why she was acting like she was now, confused Max, but she invites her in anyways.

Dana takes a seat on Max's bed, Max sits on her couch across from her.

“Max, I heard about your scholarship,” Dana begins, “And I think I might be able to help you.”

“What do you mean?” Max asks, kind of worried about where this conversation was going to go.

“Okay, so, you know how I told you how I… I went to the clinic to have my procedure done?” Dana asks, and Max nods, “Well, I had to pay for everything, out of pocket. I couldn't use my parent's insurance, cause then they'd know. I needed $400, fast. And I know it's not 20 grand, but I made it in less than a week.”

“Doing what?” Max asks, knowing that this was not going to be a job she would want to do.

Dana purses her lips, trying to decide whether or not this was a good idea. “I was a phone sex operator.”

“Phone sex? Dana, I--”

“I know, Max. But hear me out,” Dana cuts her off, “I know it's kind of crazy. But it's good money, and the guys on the phone don't know who you are. You're not actually having sex with these guys, and most of the time, you're just moaning while they get themselves off.”

Max frowns, “Dana, I just don't know how good I'd be at that job.”

“Max, give it a chance,” Dana pleads, “I just don't want you to go. You're one of the few not shitty people at Blackwell, and it'd be a shame if you left over something as stupid as money. And, if you need some practice, I'll help you out. Come on. Let's do it.”

“Dana--”

Dana shakes her head and pulls her phone out her pocket, urging Max to do the same. Max sighs, and grabs her phone. Dana makes a ringing sound with her tongue.

“Hello?” Max pretends to answer, unenthusiastically.

“No, no, answer like this,” Dana says. She clears her throat and says, “Hello?” In a sexy, sultry voice that there is no way Max can emulate.

“Hello?” Max tries her hardest and Dana nods, pleased.

“What's your name?” Dana asks, making her voice as deep and manly as possible.

“M-Max.”

“No, no, don't give out your real name, you dork. Give them a fake name. Mine was Sandy, like in Grease. Cause she was a cheerleader.”

Max looks around, looking for something to inspire her fake name. She looks down at her shirt. _Jane Doe? No, that's too creepy and obvious. What about…_ “My name is Victoria.” She says in her faux-sexy voice.

Dana's breaks character to laugh. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Yes, that is perfect! You got the name and the voice, now it's time for the good stuff. Now...” She clears her throat to use her guy voice again, “What are you wearing, _Victoria_?”

“Uh… A shirt and some jeans...”

Dana rolls her eyes, “Max Caulfield, you are hopeless. No, not what you're actually wearing. What you _think_ he wants you to be wearing. Go.”

“Oh, um,” Max's face flushes, “I-I'm wearing a pink, lacy bra and pink panties.”

“Mmm, that's so hot, Victoria,” Dana says in her guy voice, “What would we be doing if I was there with you?”

Max squeezes her eyes shut. She wanted this to be done and over with. She didn't know the first thing about sex, at least not real sex. She had watched porn before, and she masturbated sometimes. But she knew Dana wouldn't let her go until they had finished their practice session. _Fuck you, Dana, and your good intentions._

“I-I would straddle you and lower myself onto your dick and ride you hard, until you came inside of me.” Max bursts in one breath, her face was the deepest shade of red imaginable. She actually felt dizzy.

Dana nods, impressed, before making a weird choking sounds, which is, Max supposed, the sound a guy makes when he cums. “Very good, Max. I'm impressed. You had a rough start, but with a little practice, you could really do this. Anyways, I already sent your information to the phone sex company I worked with. It's a local company called _Arcadia Bae_ _s_.”

“Oh god. Really?” Max asks, repulsed by the name.

“I know, I know.” Dana says, “But they pay well. I hope you get it. Let me know how it goes, okay? And come by my room if you ever need to practice.” She says the last part with a wink, before giving Max an awkward hug, and leaving.

Max lays on her bed and covers her face with her arms. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It was like a scene out of the world's most boring lesbian porn.

And it was all for nothing, cause there was no way Max would take the job as a phone sex operator. Although Dana did say she made $400 in a week-- less than a week. That would be $16,000 if Max was as good as Dana, which was highly unlikely, but still.

No, wait! What was she thinking?

Ugh. No way. She'd make it by working at the local grocery store or The Two Whales if she had to… If she even got hired there.

She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and she pulls it out and checks the caller ID. _Area code 541… That's local…_

“Hello?”

“Good Evening,” An overly polite woman's voice says from the other side, “Sorry for calling so late. May I speak to Maxine Caulfield?”

Max had to bite her tongue to keep from correcting her, “Yeah, this is her.”

“Good Morning. I'm from Arcadia Baes, I am responding to an inquiry you made about employment. Is this correct?”

Max gulped. Could she do this? Could she be a phone sex operator if it meant being able to pursue her dream?

 _Hell yeah_.

“Yes, that's correct.”

“Wonderful. Now, I just have a few questions to ask you,” the woman says, “Are you over the age of eighteen?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you able to do accents?”

“Um, yeah.”

“Are you willing to indulge our clients in their sexual fantasies that may be considered socially taboo, such as--” The woman lists off various fetishes and kinks, and Max can feel the back of her neck begin to sweat. But, fuck, she really fucking needed this money.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“And are you willing to talk on your personal cell phone? Our clients call us, and we redirect them to your phone.”

“That's fine.”

“Great. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I do need you to audition, with me. Is that okay?”

Max scrunches up her face, walking over to her door and locking it. She didn't want anyone to walk in on this. “I'm ready.”

“Okay, here we go,” The woman says, clearing her throat, “Hello? What's your name? What are you wearing?”

Max clears her throat, donning her best sexy voice, “My name is Victoria, and I'm wearing a lacy pink bra and pretty, pink panties...”

 

* * *

 

Max checks the time on her phone; 8:57 and her phone is at 98% power.

Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Her first call was coming in at 9:00, and she was hella nervous.

At least she didn't have to look sexy or anything in real life. After simulating phone sex with Dana, she realized it couldn't be more embarrassing doing it over the phone with a stranger. And after her audition, it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought.

 _Maybe, just maybe, this could work_ , Max thinks.

As an added bonus, instead of “Arcadia Baes”showing up on the proof of employment, it will say “Arcadia Bay Telephonic Communications”. So, there wouldn't be any shame when she handed it in to Principal Wells.

Her phone rings, effectively jerking her out of her thoughts. She checks it and it's her first “client” at 9:00 sharp. She takes a deep breath to steady her nerves.

“Hello?” She answer, impressed by her sexy voice. _Good start, Caulfield._

“Hi,” says a familiar voice on the other end, “What's your name?”

Max's stomach drops. _Oh, God._ She expected guys she didn't personally know to call, or lonely men, or anyone else. But the voice on the phone was none other than Nathan Prescott, Blackwell's designated rich kid asshole. What if he recognized Max's voice? That would be social suicide. Then again, he is the one calling a sex line…

“Maxine,” She says. She pauses for a second, screaming at herself internally. _Oh shit, oh fuck, oh God, please don't let him recognize me. Please, please, please._

“Mmmm, I like that name. _Maxine_ ,” Nathan purrs,

 _Holy shit._ Max says, he _likes_ that name. _Her_ name. She licks her lips, and steadies her nerves.

“So, uh, what are you wearing?”

 


	2. "Say My Name When You Cum."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's first phone sex session makes her hot and sweaty. Too hot and sweaty for it to mean nothing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to take 15 shots of holy water after this

Max stands in front of her mirror, looking at herself. She scrutinizes her short, brown hair, her big, blue eyes. She wore a big t-shirt and pajama shorts. She wasn't exactly what you would call traditionally sexy.

So, she was going to have to lie her ass off.

“I'm not wearing anything,” Max breathes into the phone, and she can hear Nathan groan on the other end.

“That's really fucking hot,” Nathan says, and Max can swear she can hear a zipper being undone in the background, “What do you look like?”

There was no way Max could describe herself, and still have him on the line. So, she would describe someone stereotypically sexy. “I'm blonde,” She begins, “With really long hair, and it's silky soft. My… tits,” _ugh, I hate that word,_ she thinks, but she moans into the phone as she says it, “are so big. I have long, gorgeous legs, and a nice, supple ass.”

“You sound fucking sexy,” Nathan says, “Even though you're not really my type. I love your voice.”

Max is a little confused. _Who doesn't think blondes are hot?_ Oh well, she can't let him catch her falter. “Oh? Then what is your type?”

“Brunette, for sure,” Nathan begins, and Max can feel her face flush already. “Short hair, cute… Kind of like this girl I know.”

Max's heart is pounding. _It's just a coincidence, right? He's describing a girl he knows that's not me. Just someone that looks like me._

She tries to shake these thoughts out of her head. She would deal with them later. For now, she had a job to do. She silently asks for her parents' forgiveness for what she was about to say.

“She sounds cute,” Max says, “But I bet I could fuck you better than she could.”

“Oh yeah? What makes your fucking technique better?” Nathan asks, intrigued.

“What makes me better is that I'll do _anything_ you want,” Max says, “But for starters, I think… I'll push you onto your chair and slowly takes your pants off. I'll lick your,” Max braces herself, “ _cock_ through your underwear, and bite your thighs as I shimmy them down. I'll run my finger up and down your cock with a feather-like touch,” she can hear Nathan take in a sharp breath, “Until you beg me to take you in my mouth.”

“I don't like to beg,” Nathan growls, “But since you're so fucking hot, I think I would. The question is, would you suck my dick?”

Max grimaces, but doesn't break character. “Fuck yes. Oh my god, I would take you in my mouth, all of you, in one gulp. I'd take your cock so far in my mouth, you could feel the base of my throat.”

“Goddamn.” Nathan breathes, and Max can hear him touching himself in the background. She's so embarrassed by the way she's talking, but at least now she knows she's doing something right.

“You like that?” She asks, her voice low and breathy, and he moans in response.

“Fuck yes. Keep going.”

“I'll pull your cock out of my mouth and lick the tip, swirling my tongue around it,” _guys like that, right?_ “and take it again and again, until I feel your body heat up underneath me. When I feel you about to cum, I'm gonna stop.”

“What? Why?” Nathan asks, almost sounding mad.

Max rolls her eyes at his attitude, “I'll stop, and get up. I'll let you look at me. I'll let you admire me and my body, and once you realize that you're in the presence of a goddess, I'll slide myself down your cock, and I'll start to rock my hips against yours.”

“Mmmm, yeah, that sounds so fucking good.” Nathan groans, “Are you touching yourself?”

Max is caught off guard. Of course she's not, she has one hand holding her phone, and the other covering her face so God couldn't see her. Should she be touching herself? It's not like the though of fucking Nathan had her turned on. Well, not _that_ turned on.

She can't believe what she's about to do. She slides her free hand under the waistband of her shorts, and into her panties. Her hands are cold against her warm flesh, and it sends a shiver throughout her body. She slowly rubs circles against herself. She's not wet, but she's a little _moist_.

“Yeah,” She answers Nathan, “I'm so fucking wet, just from thinking about riding your hard cock.”

Max can feel Nathan's actions speed up in the background, and she tries to match him. _Oh. Oh no_. She can feel the pressure already starting to build up.

“I'll slide myself up and down, taking you as far inside me as possible. I'll go faster and faster, moving my body against yourself until your moaning my name over and over.” Max says, trying not to moan from stimulating herself, but she can't. She moans genuinely over the phone.

“I bet you feel like heaven,” Nathan groans.

“I do,” Max gasps into the phone. She can't believe how close she is already. She never came this fast from masturbating. _Why..?_

“My name is Nathan,” He growls into the phone, but his voice sounds different. Max knows he's close too. “Say my name when you cum.”

“Mmmm, ahhhh...” Max can't help the noises coming out of her mouth, at this point. Her face is hot, so fucking hot, and she feels her toes curling. She's on the verge of cumming. She knows it, and she knows that Nathan knows it. She's almost…

“ _Nathan!”_ She nearly screams as she cums, and she can hear his groan, deep and primal, over the phone. They're quiet for a moment, listening to each other breathe. When the post-orgasmic fig has lifted, Max istarts to feel awkward when Nathan finally speaks up.

“That was some of the best phone sex I've ever had,” he says, his voice gravelly, “I'll definitely be calling again, soon. Good night, _Maxine.”_

_“_ Wait!” Max says, catching him before he hung up, “Maxine is my stage name. Um, when you call, ask for Victoria, that's my real name. That way we can meet again.”

“Will do. Good night, Victoria. Talk to you soon.”

_Click!_

A million questions run through Max's head, the most prominent one being: “ _What the fuck just happened?”_

She looks at her phone, making sure to note the time the call came in and it's duration, so she knew how much to bill to the company. She couldn't think about Nathan right now. She had to keep a business mind.

Her phone rings in her hand-- her next client. She clears her throat before answering.

“Victoria speaking.”

And her business was pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Principal Wells looks up at Max incredulously, taking the paper from her hands. It was the proof of employment that _Arcadia Baes_ faxed over to her. She made a copy of it to take to him, proving she got a job and could keep attending Blackwell.

“Arcadia Bay Telephonic Communications?” He asks, “What is that? Like a hotline?”

Max scratches the back of her neck, “Yeah, customer service.” _Well, I'm not technically lying._

Principal Wells lays the paper down on his mahogany desk, then laces his fingers together. He has a very stern, serious look on his face. Max frowns, knowing she was about to get lectured.

“Maxine Caulfield,” He begins, and she has to fight the urge to roll her eyes, “Just because you have managed to find a way to pay for your tuition, does not mean you're completely off the hook. You must be an upstanding student, from now on. Your GPA must not fall below a 2.5, and you absolutely must _try_ to cut back on the shenanigans. If you can't comply, then you will be released from Blackwell. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Max says, flatly.

“Great,” Principal Wells says, giving Max his best fake smile, “Glad you were able to find a way to make this work. Good luck with school and your new job. Hopefully, the next time I see you in this office, it will be to commend you on being so studious. Until then.” He holds out his hand for Max to shake.

Max pushes herself up off the chair and shakes his hand, “Until then, Principal Wells.” She turns around and leaves Principal Wells' office. She didn't like to be in the main school building when she didn't have to be, with the exception of that time she and Chloe broke in to go swimming in the pool.

Speaking of Chloe, Max promised her that they'd meet at The Two Whales today for breakfast. Technically, it was lunch, since it was past noon, but everyone else's afternoon is Chloe's morning. She takes a peek at her phone, checking the time, she needed to catch the bus to the diner this time.

_Fuck, if I don't hurry, I'll…_ As Max shoves her phone into her pocket, she looks up and sees the bus flying passed her stop.

“Goddamn it.” Max swears. She pulls her phone out of her pocket to text Chloe.

**Hey, I missed the bus. Any way you can come get me?**

**Ugh are you cerial dude? I dont gotta lotta gas in my tank and this bitch is broke. Can you find a ride?**

**I'll try. I'll keep you updated. Order me my usual.**

**Ok. Hurry up.** **Kick it into m** **aximum** **o** **verdrive.** **Get it? I'm hilarious. Anyway, text me and let me know if you find a ride or not.**

Max slides her phone back into her pocket. She needed to try and find a ride fast. If she missed this breakfast/lunch date with Chloe, she would never hear the end of it. But who could she ask?

_Oh, duh!_

She hurries over to the boy's dormitory, saying a quick hello to Justin and his friends on the way. She couldn't stop to talk though, and she didn't really want to. Every time she and Justin spoke, he asked about Chloe, even though Max has told him over and over that Chloe was a sapphic punk. He seemed to be under the impression that he can “convert” her, but Chloe loved girls more than he did. It was almost sad.

Max knocks on the door in front of her. She notes the little message on the board hasn't changed since the last time she was there. Soon enough, Warren answers his door.

“Oh! Hey, Max, what's up? Come to borrow my flash drive? I got some great new movies on there.” He grins.

“No, actually, I have kind of a favor to ask you.” She begins, sheepishly. She didn't like asking Warren for favors, especially since she knew how he felt about her.

“What's that? Need me to kick someone's ass? Cause I am not the guy for you.”

“No, actually, I was kind of hoping you could give me a ride? To the Two Whales?” She asks.

Warren frowns, shaking his head, “I'm sorry, Max. Any other time I would, but Brooke and I are actually going to the movies right now. They're showing all six Star Wars movies, since the new one is coming out next week.”

Max is visibly surprised. “Y-you and Brooke? I didn't know you--”

“Yeah, I know, right? But she asked and… to be honest, when you blew me off last month, I kinda figured you weren't interested. So, I figured why not? She's pretty cute. Not like you though.” Warren explain, “Unless, you can give me a reason to _not_ go.”

Max shakes her head, “No, no. It's okay. You have fun with Brooke.”

Warren looks disappointed, but not surprised. He steps out of his dorm, closing his door behind him. “Yeah, okay. I guess I'll see you around then?”

Max smiles thinly, “Yeah, definitely.”

Warren shuffles away awkwardly, leaving Max behind. She couldn't believe he was going on a date with Brooke. She wasn't jealous or anything, and it didn't bother her. She liked Brooke and she thought they would be cute together, but… Honestly, she never thought they would actually do it.

“Holy shit, Max. You just got shut the fuck down.”

Max looks up at Nathan, who stood across from her, standing right outside his own dorm room door. He had a cigarette pressed between his lips, but it wasn't lit yet.

“Is that weird? You spent two months shutting him down, and then he finally shuts you down.” He grins.

Max rolls her eyes, “It's not like that, Nathan. I'm happy for him. And Brooke. They're cute.”

“I guess, for a couple of fucking dorks.” Nathan says, “What'd you want from that scrawny punk anyways?”

She narrows her eyes at Nathan. She wasn't sure what he was up to, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. “I asked him for a ride to The Two Whales, but he has a date, so… I guess I'm walking.”

She starts to leave the dormitory when Nathan calls out to her. “Wait a minute, Crackfield,” He says, “I'll give you a ride, if you want. I'm headed there anyways, and my mom is complaining that I don't give enough to charity. I can tell her that I gave a poor girl a ride to get some food.”

Max bites her lip. She isn't poor. In fact, her family was pretty well off. And she had a job now. A job that Nathan unknowingly paid her to do last night. “I'm not poor,” She says, “But I'll take the ride. I'm desperate, otherwise I'd tell you to go fuck yourself.” _Again._

Nathan shakes his head, before dipping it to meet his cigarette to his lighter. He jerks his head to the side, signaling for Max to lead the way. She leads them to the student parking lot, but she didn't know which car was his, so he took them to it. It was a red pickup truck, not really the kind of car she thought a Prescott would drive, but whatever.

Inside his truck smells like cigarettes, weed, and.. something else that Max couldn't quite put her finger on. It didn't bother her-- she was used to that smell with Chloe's car.

“Why are you being nice to me, Nathan?” Max asks as soon as they're on the road.

“I'm not being nice to you,” He answers sharply, “You just looked so goddamn pathetic after Graham shot you down. I felt bad for a second. Now, I wish I just left your ass there.”

Max frowns, crossing her arms. What was his deal? Last night, he said he liked her name and he described a girl that sounded like she resembled her, when he told her his type. Granted, he didn't know it was her he was talking to.. She kind of wanted to ask him about it, but she didn't know what she expected to happen.

Would he get mad at her for revealing that he called a sex line? Would he out her as a phone sex operator? What if he didn't like her? Or worse, what if he _did_? Then what did she do? She wasn't even sure if she liked Nathan, as a person. She never thought of him that way, but last night on the phone… Even though it wasn't real sex, and Nathan didn't know it was her, he made her see stars. Just with his voice. None of the calls she got after that even turned her on.

Was it a physical thing then? Did she just want to sleep with him? Should she… should she try?

“Fuck, Max, I don't know if you're more annoying when you're being a nosy bitch, or when you're quiet.” Nathan grumbles, “Could you fucking say something? I don't like silence.”

Max purses her lips, hesitating before speaking. “I… I liked your entry for Jefferson's Everyday Heroes contest. Your photography is dark, and morbid, but it's still really good.”

Nathan's blue eyes flicker over to Max, before settling back on the road, “Thanks, I guess. Your shot wasn't awful. It was better than the selfies you always take.”

His voice is soft, despite his backhanded compliment. He was actually being kind of… _nice._ Max really, really liked it.She can feel her face warm up. She laces her fingers together, and presses her hands between her thighs. Her body is warming up, and she doesn't know how to stop it. Luckily, they make it to The Two Whales before Max turns into a sopping puddle.

“Here we are,” Nathan announces. He tosses the remainder of his cigarette out into a puddle. “Are you gonna need a lift back?”

“I don't think so.” She answers.

Nathan reaches over to open his glove compartment, the back of his hand grazing Max's knee, and opens it, grabbing a ballpoint pen from inside. He then yanks Max's hand towards him, facing her palm up. He scribbles something on her skin, tickling her.

“It's my number,” He says, “Let me know if you need a ride back or whatthefuckever. This is just a one-time thing, so don't get used to it. Got it?”

Max looks at the phone number neatly scrawled on her flesh, then up at Nathan's face, dumbfounded. She knew she probably looked like an idiot, with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open, but she couldn't help it.

“Yeah, okay,” Max says, looking up at him.

He was close enough for her to kiss.

So, she does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ended kind of abruptly and crappily, but it's 2 in the morning and I'm tired. Next one will be better. Prepare your panties.


	3. Good Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has an epiphany after she fucks her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic moves fast, we don't have time to dilly-dally with feelings and shit. Let's get down to some almost smut. (I decided to change the rating of this to Explicit, for some pretty fucking obvious reasons.)

“What the fuck was that?”

Max is at a loss for words. Why did she do that? What part of that seemed like a good idea?

“I-I just wanted to say thank you. For the ride and stuff. It was really nice of you.” She sputters.

Nathan scrunches his face up. “Jesus, it was just a ride to somewhere I was already going. It's not that big of a fucking deal. If I went out of my way, would you blow me? Holy shit.”

Max shakes her head, “Fuck you, Nathan. It was a mistake, okay?” She opens the door of Nathan's truck and pushes it open. She slams it shut as hard as she can, not worrying about breaking it. Nathan could afford it. She storms inside The Two Whales, leaving Nathan behind to think about her soft, plush lips against his own.

“Mad Max!” Chloe calls out to her, waving her down like Max didn't already know where she would be. She slides herself into the seat across from Chloe, who had ordered a bacon and egg omelet for her already. “Whoa, you're really Mad Max right now. What's going on?”

“Nothing,” Max grumbles, “Just some bullshit at school. People are assholes.”

“People like who?” Chloe prods, “Tell me. I'll kick their ass. I'll kick everyone's ass at Blackwell for you.”

Max knows she's not gonna be able to keep it from Chloe forever, so she decides to tell her what's going on-- sort of. “Nathan Prescott let me ride with him here and he was being a dick about it.”

“A dick how? Or did it have something to do with his dick? Like sexual favors in return for automotive services?”

Max's face flushes, “No! He was just being Nathan, okay? Can we drop it?”

“Yeah, sure,” Chloe concedes, “I've always hated that rich kid asshole anyways. Fuck 'em. Anyways, we got more important bidness to talk about. I think I got a new lead on Rachel.”

Max frowns. It was _always_ about Rachel. She's been “missing” since April, four months before Max even came back to town, but Max, and everyone else in Arcadia Bay, was pretty sure she just ran away. But Chloe just couldn't let go. She refused to believe that Rachel would ever abandon her. Max didn't have the heart to tell Chloe that she might just have been dumped.

Chloe leans in closer to Max, so that only the two of them could hear. “I broke into stepdouche's files, after weeks of snooping, and I finally found out his computer password. Dude, he had been following Rachel forever before she disappeared. There are pictures he took of her, with Frank on campus. Supposedly, he caught her with a 'controlled substance', but whatever. I was thinking-- maybe Frank knows something I don't know?”

“Maybe, but even if he did, how would you get that information out of him? It's not like you're his favorite person. Don't you owe him a lot of money?” Max asks.

“I was thinking we should try to break into his trailer.” Chloe grins, “It should be easy enough, just nab his keys, and do it. You're sneaky, I'm shameless. We could do it. Not today, but soon.”

Max doesn't want to, of course, but she knew she would. She'd pretty much do anything for Chloe. She lifts her hands in a sign of defeat, “Just tell me when.”

Chloe's eyes widen. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the fuck? Max, whose number is that on your hand?”

Max can feel her soul leaving her body. _Fuck!_ She forgot that Nathan wrote his number on her hand. “It's no one's!” She says, reflexively. She stands up from her seat, making sure that Chloe couldn't see the number. She knew that Chloe had bought drugs from Nathan before, so there was a very high chance that she had his number in her phone. “I'm going to the bathroom. Don't follow me.”

Chloe scrunches her nose. “Are you gonna go number two, Max?”

_NO._ “Yes, okay? God.” Max turns around and heads towards the bathroom, avoiding Nathan's gaze as she passes him by the doors. He smells like cigarettes… He must have been smoking this whole time.

Once she gets to the bathroom, she immediately starts to scrub the number off her hand. She scrubs and washes with hot water and cheap bathroom soap, until her skin turns red. The number fades, but isn't completely gone. It was the best it was gonna get, so Max dries her hands on some paper towels, and leaves the bathroom.

When she approaches the booth, she notices Chloe getting ready to leave.

“Done already?” Max asks.

“Yeah, I figured we could go back to my place. I could light a spliff, and we can, I dunno, watch a movie or something.” Chloe says.

“Netflix and chill?” Max teases.

“Hell yeah,” Chloe grins, “I'm gonna get you pregnant today. Let's go, Caulfield, we got some hot lesbian babies to make.”

Chloe leaves the diner and Max is following after her, when Nathan reaches out and grabs her arm and she walks by. She jumps, surprised by Nathan's sudden outreach. Chloe doesn't notice Max stop, instead she keeps heading out the door.

“So, I guess you're a lesbian, huh? I shoulda figured.” Nathan muses, “Does your girlfriend know you kissed me?”

Max pulls her arm out of Nathan's grip. “I'm not a lesbian,” she says, “Chloe and I aren't dating. And it's not her business. Or yours.”

“You guys seem pretty fucking close for two girls that are 'just friends'.”

Max rolls her eyes, “It's really not your business, Nathan, okay? I gotta go, okay? And I don't need a ride back to Blackwell.”

“That sucks,” Nathan says, “I was really looking forward to that thank-you handjob you'd probably give me.”

Max glares at Nathan but doesn't say anything back. She runs after Chloe, who has already started the car and lit a cigarette. She hops into the passenger seat of the truck.

“That was weird.” Chloe comments, “Why were you talking to Nathan? Was he still being a dick?”

Max shakes her head, “No, he just apologized.”

“Really? Nathan Prescott apologizing.” Chloe says in disbelief, “Never thought that shit would happen.”

She doesn't push the issue any longer, instead, she buckles herself into her seat, and starts driving to her house.

 

* * *

 

 

It's a quarter to nine when Max finally gets home. She's exhausted from spending all day in Chloe's dimly lit room, surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke, and pretending to laugh at all of her Kevin Smith movies. She didn't believe in getting contact high, but now, she wasn't so sure.

She shimmies out of her clothes and slips into her pajamas. She had to work at nine, so she didn't want to wear jeans in case Nathan called again. Not that she wanted him to call again. And even if he did, it wasn't like she was going to touch herself again. No way.

Nathan Prescott absolutely did _not_ have that effect on her.

She gets her first call at nine, and it's just some older sounding guy who pretty much just wanted her to listen to him jerk off. The second call comes in at ten thirty, and it's a guy who wants Max to let him rub her feet. She gets four more calls by the time one o'clock hits, and not one of them is Nathan.

Not that it mattered.

Max checks the time on her phone, and decides to take one last call before she's done with the night. She lays on her bed, her pillow tucked comfortably under her head, as she waits for her phone to vibrate, trying not to fall asleep. Being a phone sex operator wasn't as titillating as one would think.

Finally, her phone vibrates. She slides her thumb across the screen, unlocking it.

“Victoria,” She answers, making her voice as sexy as she could, despite how tired she was.

“Hey, I almost didn't call.”

The voice on the other end was like a shot of espresso. She nearly shoots up in her bed, suddenly wide awake.

“Hi,” She says, “It's you again.”

“Yeah,” Nathan says, “I couldn't keep away. Did you miss me?”

“Yes,” Max replies, convincing herself that she was just being _Victoria_ right now, “I had a good tine last night.”

“Me too. I thought about your voice all day today, and how hot you sounded when you came, screaming my name.” Nathan purrs in her ear.

Max can feel her fingers twitching, but she doesn't move them over herself. Yet. Not that she was going to, for reals. Nathan was only going to think she was. “I can do it again, if you want.”

“Fuck yes, that's what I want.” Nathan growls into the phone, “The thing is, I want you to do exactly what I tell you to, got it?”

“Of course. What do you want me to do first?” Max wasn't really going to do what Nathan said, but she'd pretend.

“I saw this on a porn site once,” Nathan begins, “I want you to straddle a pillow. Can you do that, Victoria?”

Max looks over at her pillow. She'd never even considered… No, she couldn't. She put her head on it to sleep, she couldn't do that after rubbing herself all over it. Then again…

“I'm straddling it,” She says, tucking the pillow between her thighs. Laundry day was tomorrow, and she could just throw it in to wash. Or toss it in a fire. Or maybe, if things went well, this would be her new favorite pillow.

“Now,” Nathan continues, “I want you to rock on it, back and forth, like you're riding my cock. I wanna hear you moan and cry my name. You remember my name, right?”

“Mm-hmm.” Max hums, trying to get into plausible pillow-humping position. It's a little awkward, but the fabric is soft against her own soft flesh, and she knows there's potential there. Finally, she finds the sweet spot and sighs.

“Say it.” Nathan demands, “Say my name.”

“Nathan.” She says, breathily, moving somewhat awkwardly against her pillow. It was easy to say that she'd ride a pillow-- or a dick-- but she didn't know that it would be kind of difficult to get into the rhythm of it in real life.

_It's good practice,_ She thinks. Not that she was practicing having sex with _Nathan_ , just sex in general. _Duh._

But, _fuck_ , the way Nathan spoke her name, well not her _real_ name, ignited something in her body. She felt hot, _so fucking hot,_ likeher skin was on fire. When Nathan spoke her body trembled, his voice prompting her to rock her hips faster and faster against the pillow, and she did as she was told.

During the day, Max would tell Nathan to go fuck himself, but at night, she'd fuck herself for him.

Max closed her eyes and let her self imagine Nathan Prescott was doing everything he said he was doing over the phone. Like he was really underneath her, between her thighs, and inside of her. His long fingers tracing the small curvature of her body up, before brushing softly against her pert, pink nipples. She pretends that his hands are holding onto her ass, lifting her up and slamming her down onto his dick. She grinds against her pillow like she's grinding against his body.

She whimpers and moans into the receiver, and he groans in response to her meek sounds, which made it even worse for her.

_Why?_ Why did Nathan Prescott have this effect on her? Why couldn't she fight it?

Max can't think about it any longer. She can't think about anything anymore. She lets out a deep, guttural cry as her vision is filled with stars, and she's overtaken by sensation. She's gasping, whimpering his name as he ordered her to. And shortly after, Max can hear the telltale sounds of Nathan's impending climax.

“Uh, fuck, _fuck_ ,” he grunts, “Fuck, Max, _fuck!”_

Max is deathly silent when he cums, not daring to say a word. _How did he know_? She was so careful. _There is no way he could know…_

After a moment of silence, Nathan finally chuckles over the phone. “Sorry, Victoria. I don't usually apologize, but I also don't usually fantasize about someone when I'm fucking someone else.”

Max feels like she has just died inside. She tries to hold her composure the best she can, she had to be Victoria right now.

“It's okay,” she laughs, “Happens all the time.”

“I bet. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay,” Max says. She pushes herself up off her bed and catches a glimpse of herself in her mirror. Her face is flushed, her hair is wild, and her skin is shimmering with sweat. She's never felt like this before-- nasty and dirty, but completely satisfied. And it was because of _him_. Nathan Prescott.

“And good luck with whoever that girl is!” She blurts out before he can hang up.

“Thanks, Victoria.” Nathan says, “I'll let you know how it goes.”

_Click!_

Max looks at her phone, making sure that she was no longer on the line with Nathan. She tosses it on her bed, before tossing herself onto it. She smiles. She wasn't sure if she liked Nathan as a person, because he's done some shitty things. But she was sure about one thing.

She wanted to fuck Nathan Prescott.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Max fuck Nathan in the next chapter? Or will I actually give this story some plot? Who knows? (Hint: Not me)


	4. Max Gets Lit, Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets lit as fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been literally 20 days since I updated. I kind of wrote myself into a wall. I'm gonna try to update more often.  
> It's not my best chapter, but bear with me.   
> Also, thank you guys for all the reviews. Seriously, I never thought that people would read this, much less actually enjoy it. You guys are pretty fucking cool.   
> Another thing, idk why I reference R. Kelly so much. I don't even like him. I'm just so sleepy.

“Hey Chloe?”

Chloe looks over at Max, a green bottle pressed to her lips. She doesn't say anything, but Max has her attention.

“You've had sex before, right?” Max asks, trying to fight the flush that was creeping up her neck and onto her face. She couldn't really talk to any of her other friends about it-- Kate was all about abstinence, Warren probably didn't know anything (but who knows, he could've already sealed the deal with Brooke), and Dana would probably spend the whole time trying to figure out who Max wanted to have sex with.

Chloe takes an obnoxious gulp of beer and flashes Max a mischievous smile. “Ooh Maxxx, with three x's like a porno,” she says, “You got the hots for someone?”

Max squirms cutely, “A little bit. It's just a physical thing.”

“Ahhh! Max wants to _fuck_ someone!” Chloe guffaws.

Max would be embarrassed if they were out in public, but they weren't. They were at American Rust, laying on top of one of the old cars. The beer Chloe was drinking was making her a little more obnoxious than usual.

“Who is it?” Chloe asks, “Is it a boy or a girl?”

“Boy,” Max says, “He's cute. Kind of a jerk, but… I don't know, Chloe, I've never felt like this before.”

“What? Horny? Yeah, welcome to puberty, Max. You're a little late, but that's okay.” Chloe grins, “So, this guy is worth losing your v-card to? I always thought you were the wait-til-I'm-in-love type.”

“No, not really,” Max admits, “It's just sex, I just haven't been interested in anyone since...”

A small silence falls between the two of them. Max had a crush on Chloe for a while, but when it became apparent that Chloe was still completely hung up on Rachel Amer, Max let her feelings go. They never really talked about it, and Max was pretty much completely over Chloe, but it was still a little uncomfortable to bring up.

“I think you should go for it,” Chloe says, “Warren seems nice enough for your first time. It probably won't hurt much, cause he looks kinda wimpy, and I have a sneaking suspicion that he's not blessed down there.”

Max opens her mouth to correct Chloe, but she decides against it. If she tells Chloe that it's not Warren, Chloe will demand that Max tell her who is is. And if Chloe knew it was Nathan… She would flip her shit.

“That's encouraging,” Max replies flatly, “So, what do I do? How do I get him to… sex me?”

Chloe laughs, “Fuck, Max. I don't know.”

“You've done it before!” Max whines, “Tell me how you did it!”

“You wanna know how I did it? I went to punk shows, got drunk, and let guys fuck me in the back of their shitty cars or in the bathroom.” Chloe says, “I don't think that's what you want.”

“It's not,” Max sighs, “but I don't know what to do.”

“I don't know, Max. Why don't you talk to someone who knows about casual, sober sex?” Chloe says, “When you wanna talk to someone about high, drunk, sloppy sex, then you come to me, okay?”

“Didn't you do it with Rachel? How did you initiate it?” Max asks.

Chloe tightens her lips. She would talk about finding Rachel, how Rachel would dress and act and talk, how Rachel was an angel, how Rachel was amazing and all that, but she never talked about what they used to do as a couple. “No, I'm not talking about it.” Chloe said with finality.

Max rolls her eyes, “Thanks Chloe, I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, Maxxx. Anyways, let me know how it goes. We'll exchange virginity loss stories. But for now, let me tell you about the first time I let some punk rock boy toy sit me on a dirty bathroom sink, and fuck me into oblivion. So, Rachel and I--”

Max doesn't say anything, pretending to listen. Instead, she tries to concoct a plan to get Nathan in her bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Max lays back in her bed, sighing contentedly. Her toes are still tingling slightly and her body is slowly winding down. She has just gotten off the phone with Nathan, as Victoria of course. This was becoming her favorite part of her job.

Max pushes herself off her bed and slips into her pajamas. Jefferson is giving a test tomorrow, so she's decided to pull an all-night study session. She grabs her face wash and leaves her room, walking to the bathroom. She needs to splash cold water on her face, to wake herself up (and calm herself down).

On her way to the bathroom, she sees Dana, sneaking out of her room. And more importantly, Dana sees Max witnessing her escape.

“Max,” Dana whispers loudly, “Wh-what are you doing? It's past eleven.”

Max crosses her arms, and looks at her pointedly, “I'm gonna study all night for Jefferson's stupid test. What are _you_ doing?”

“A couple of us are getting together tonight for, um, studying. We're studying Jefferson's test together.” Dana lies, horribly.

“You're dressed really nicely for a study sesh.” Max observes, “I usually just wear a t-shirt and pants, nothing that low cut or a skirt that short, or heels that high.”

Dana rolls her eyes and sighs, “Okay, Max. There's a secret, Vortex Club members-only, party going on tonight. Whoever doesn't go, is getting kicked out. I _have_ to go.”

“Sounds like fun,” Max says, “Good luck not getting caught.”

Dana pauses, contemplating something. “Uh, would you wanna come with? I mean, I've been trying to get you in for, like, ever. The only one really fighting it is you. And you know you're gonna do fine on the test tomorrow.”

“I… I don't have anything to wear.” Max says, “And you said it's a members-only thing.”

“Fuck it,” Dana grins, “you can borrow something from me. And it'll be fine, the most they'll do is give you dodgy looks.”

“I don't drink.” Max protests.

“Then _don't_. Come on, Max. It's not that big a deal, you'll have fun. Come on.” Dana smiles. She grabs Max by her wrist and pulls her into her room. Max obliges her. She doesn't really want to go, but she realizes that this might be the only context in which she could find herself with Nathan. Even if the chances were slim, they were still her only chances.

_Ugh_ , what was she becoming? All she was thinking about was Nathan. And she wasn't even having cute thoughts, like kissing and holding hands. No, no. All she could think about was being pushed down, gasping softly, and having her toes curl so tightly her foot cramps up.

Max purses her lips together, carefully considering her next words. “I don't wanna wear anything too--”

“ _Slutty_?” Dana grins, “Got it. But I'm not letting you go dressed like you usually dress. You're cute, Max, and you've got a cute figure. Flaunt it every once in a while.”

Max looks down at herself. Her boobs were small, she was a little scrawny, her hips barely qualified as such… She realizes that Dana was just being nice.

“Here,” Dana says, tossing an outfit in Max's arms, “It's stylish, cute, and explicitly _not_ slutty. Put it on. And wear my brown boots with it.”

Max slips into Dana's outfit, an off-shoulder long sleeve gray wool shirt, a pair of jeggings, and Dana's thigh-high brown boots. It went against Max's hipster sensibilities, but she had to admit… She looked kind of like a babe.

“Ooh Max,” Dana says, wiggling her eyebrows, “If I were gay, I'd be all over you right now. I mean, even now, I'm questioning myself.”

Max blushes, “Thanks, Dana.”

“No problem. See? You should let me dress you up more often.” Dana smiles sweetly at Max, “Now, let's go. The party's already started and I don't wanna miss Taylor doing tequila shots. She's the epitome of 'white girl wasted', you'll love it. I'm glad you're coming, Max.”

The two of them strategically sneak out of the dorms and to the parking lot, being extra careful, since if they were to get caught, Max would be kicked out of Blackwell. They climb into Dana's white smartcar and drive away from campus.

“So, where is this party?” Max asks, nervously. She still wasn't sure that she should be doing this. Her mind was telling her no, but her body… Her body… _Oh great, now I'm referencing R. Kelly songs,_ she chides herself _._

“It's at the beach,” Dana answers, “You're gonna have a great time, if you let yourself.”

“I'll try,” Max says honestly. She hasn't been to a Vortex Club party ever. She was invited to the “End of the World” party they had last month, but it wasn't her thing. But a beach party might not be so horrible.

“So, Dana, how are you and Trevor?” Max asks awkwardly.

Dana smiles sweetly at the thought of her boyfriend. “He's so great, Max. He treats me like a princess.”

“Um, out of curiosity, have you guys… done _it_?” Max asks sheepishly.

Dana giggles, “Yes, we have. And let me tell you, Trevor knows exactly what he's doing. And, maybe it's because I was with Logan, who was a total ass, but Trevor has never even brought up doing it without protection. Ever. No, 'But baby, it just feels so much better', or 'it's fine, I'll just pull out'. He never makes me feel bad for wanting to be safe, and he always makes sure that I'm actually enjoying myself. You know, I never, um, had an orgasm with Logan. But Trevor, _God…_ He taught me that girls really can have multiples.”

“So, it's good?” Max grins.

“Oh, yes.” Dana says, “You haven't done it, have you?”

Max shakes her head, “No. Not yet.”

“ _Yet_?” Dana repeats, “You got your eye on someone, Max Caulfield? Who is it? Tell me, we both know that I can keep a secret.”

“No, it's embarrassing.” Max protests, “I don't even like him. I just wanna have sex with him. Is that bad?”

Dana laughs, “Not at all. Just stay safe. If you ever need to, I'll take you down to the clinic and we'll get you some condoms. Or birth control. Whatever you need. Just let me know when.”

“Thanks, Dana. I really appreciate that.”

“No problem, Max. You're my friend, and that's what friends do.” Dana says, “Oh, look, we're here. I'm excited. Nathan usually saves the really good booze for these smaller Vortex Club get-togethers.”

The girls get out of Dana's car and carefully maneuver down the trail to the beach. It's dark, so they have to use their phones to find the way. Once their feet touch sand, they look across the beach and spot a fire and several people sitting around it. Max can barely make out the sound of some obnoxious EDM-type music. _Ugh_. She forgot what “Bros” Vortex Club members were. They shuffle over to the fire and Dana is greeted happily by most. Max got a few forced smiles, but most of them ignored her.

Max tries to take a tally of who is all there. There was Victoria, and her minions, Courtney and Taylor, Juliet and her boyfriend Zachary, Hayden and Logan, Trevor (whose face lit up when Dana showed up), and Nathan. They all held red Solo cups and the sand was littered with glass liquor bottles and beer cans, some of them empty, some of them not.

“Why'd you bring the Selfie Whore of Blackwell, Dana?” Victoria jeers, “Did you need someone to take pictures of you? Cause Max only takes pictures of herself.”

“That's not true,” Max says, “I took that picture of you, remember? When all the paint spilled and ruined your cashmere sweater. You didn't seem all that bothered though. I guess you've had worse white shit on your face. And clothes. And lower back.”

“Max!” Dana says, grabbing her by her sleeve and pulling her away from Victoria and her minions. She's trying not to laugh, but everyone knows she wants to. Victoria mumbles something under her breath, but doesn't say anything else.

“Whoa, Max. That was brutal.” Trevor grins, “I didn't think you had the balls to do something like that.”

“Neither did I.” Max admits, “I-I don't know where that came from.”

“Yeah, that was cool. I mean, it was mean. But she asked for it.” Dana says.

“Yeah, she's been a bitch all night.” Trevor says, “Especially cause Juliet and Zack are here together. Anyways, either of you want a drink? Or a beer?”

“Can you make me something out of the blue?” Dana asks.

Trevor nods, “Yeah, sure. Want anything, Max?”

“She doesn't drink.” Dana says.

Max rubs her arm, “Actually, I'm feeling kind of brave. Maybe a beer or something would be nice?”

Dana looks at Max, surprised but approvingly. Trevor leaves them for a moment to get their drinks. Dana sits on one of several logs and gestures for Max to join her. Trevor comes back with the girls' drinks, Dana's was pretty and blue, and Max was handed a white and yellow can. It had some Spanish word on it. It hisses when she pops the tad, and it tastes like pee. Probably. She's never drank pee before, but can't imagine it'd taste any different. It starts to taste less awful with each subsequent gulp, Max realizes. It's really not _that_ awful.

Max eventually finds herself having a good time. She laughs when Taylor takes a shot of tequila and scrunches up her face. Victoria pops opens a bottle of Champagne, and sprays it all over Taylor, who then takes her shirt off. People, namely Hayden and Nathan, decided that her boobs were the perfect size to stick a shot glass between, grab with their mouths, and shoot it back. Max recalls Dana saying that Taylor was “the epitome of white girl wasted”, and she really was. Dana and Trevor dance together, and though she's a goddess, he's less graceful, but they look like they're having fun. Zack and Juliet spend a lot of time making out, and being generally lovey-dovey. Victoria does her best to ignore them by convincing poor Taylor to do body shots with her. Max's had 3 more beers, so she's feeling really good, and a little dizzy, but she's not stupid drunk.

“Max.”

Max looks up at the person calling her name. She's surprised, but pleasantly so. R. Kelly begins crooning in her head. Of course, she only knew that one line from that one song, but it was enough.

“Hi, Nathan.” She says, “Uh, wanna sit down?”

He doesn't say “yes”, but he sits next to her. “Why are you here?” He asks, rudely.

“Cause Dana invited me.” Max answers.

“You've been invited to almost every fucking Vortex Club party. Why are you here now?” He asks.

Max looks at him, unsure how to answer. A part of her wants to say it's because of him (the drunk-ish part), but a bigger part of her still doesn't want to admit it out loud.

“Dana thought I was gonna rat her out for sneaking, so she insisted I came.” Max says, “She even made me wear some of her clothes.”

“They don't look fucking awful.” Nathan says, which Max realizes is a compliment. She smiles while reaching down into the sand and grabbing another beer. She cracks it open and takes a big gulp.

“So, I heard your ass almost got kicked out of Blackwell. What happened? I thought a nerd like you would be fine.” He says.

Max tightens her lips, not really wanting to talk about it, but her filter is almost gone. Almost. “I lost my scholarship. I'm paying to be at Blackwell out of my own pocket. My grades dropped a lot and I've been caught sneaking out a few times. And, apparently, I cause conflict.”

“Yeah, you do. You're nosy as fuck, Max.” Nathan says with disdain, “Where do you sneak out to? Dates with your dyke girlfriend?”

“She's not my fucking girlfriend, Nathan.” Max says, “What is with you? Why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be over there with Hayden licking tequila off of Courtney's tits?”

“You would fucking think so. But, for some reason, I thought maybe I should talk to this loner-hipster chick cause she seems out of place. I guess I'll go fuck myself instead.” Nathan growls.

_Again_ , Max thinks, grinning. They had talked earlier, unbeknownst to him, just before Max caught Dana slipping out of her room.

As Nathan braces himself to get up, but Max quickly puts her hand on his thigh, stopping him. He tenses up at her touch, but settles back into his spot. Max looks at him, her baby blue eyes connecting for a brief moment with his. They were different ends of the same spectrum. Hers big, bright, and still full of wonder; his were dark, powerful, and unforgiving. She was the sky on a beautiful spring day, and he was the sea on a storming night. Opposite ends. Same spectrum.

Max is intoxicated by both Nathan and her beer. Her body feels like it's on fire. Her mind is telling her no, but her body… Her body is telling her…

“Take me to your room, Nathan.” Max whispers, her eyes half-lidded and her hands still on his thigh.

Nathan looks away from her, his face flushed slightly. “You're drunk.”

“Take me now, or don't take me ever.” Max says.

“What makes you think I _want_ you?” Nathan sneers.

Max giggles uncharacteristically. She leans in close to Nathan and purrs, “You like brunettes, don't you? Cute brunettes with short hair. And, you think my voice is pretty sexy, if I'm remembering correctly.”

Nathan turns his head to look at over at Max, his eyes wide with realization and horror. He stands up, grabbing Max's wrist and pulling her up with him. He lifts her up and slings her over his shoulder. He might have looked scrawny, but he was stronger than he appeared.

“Nate, where are you going?” Dana asks, “And why are you taking Max?”

“She's fucking tore,” Nathan says, “I'm taking her back to Blackwell before she pukes all over the beach.”

“You're seriously leaving us to take her home?” Victoria says disgruntled, “Just leave her dumb-ass here for someone to find in the morning. It's her fault for drinking too much.”

“Don't worry about it, Vic. I'm tired anyways, been too fucking lit for too fucking long.” He shifts Max, who is very lightly hitting his back and demanding that he set her down. “See you guys tomorrow or whatever. I don't give a shit.”

 

* * *

 

Max groans and grumbles as Nathan carries her across the beach, and up the trail to the parking space. Being upside down and bounced incessantly made her feel sick. She felt like the world was spinning around her. She closes her eyes to try and ease her mind and body.

She can feel herself being set down down. Her body bounces lightly, very lightly, but in her state it felt much stronger than it was, but she can feel herself moving. Her head rolls from shoulder to shoulder during the duration of the trip. After what feel like forever, she feels herself being picked up and carried somewhere. She hears a series of clicking keys and opening doors.

Finally, she feels herself being set down on a bed-- the softest bed she's ever laid on. She feels something being pulled off of her body and her skin becomes cold. She shivers as the cold travels from her toes up to her fingertips.

“Max… God, Max...”

She hears a voice speak her name, before she finally lets sleep take her over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was lit, fam (sorry, it's 2 in the morning and i'm tired)


	5. Plot Progression (For Lack Of A Better Title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I throw some plot up in this bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole Rachel Amber thing isn't canon compliant in this, but it sort of is? I have a half-assed plan for everything. Trust me, guys. I got this (sort of).

_Tweep! Tweep! Tweep!_

“Shut up.” Max groans, rolling over in the bed, pulling the pillow over her ears. The bird's chirping wouldn't be an issue any other time, but on this morning… She was hung-the fuck- over.

She felt like her head was being crushed between a pair of closing walls. Her body ached and her stomach hurt. She wasn't sure if she needed to pee, puke, or…

“It's not a real bird. It's my alarm.”

Max's eyes shoot open. She throws the blanket off of her body and crawls backwards in a panic, and falls on the floor. She looks around, trying to make sense of her surroundings. It was dark, there was a thick black curtain covering the window, blocking out the sun. All over the walls, were framed pictures of women tied up, not in a serial killer-y way, but in a fetish-y way. There was a projector hooked up to the top of the ceiling.

It was also really, really cold.

Max rubs her arms up and down, trying to warm herself up. _Wait… Wasn't I wearing a shirt? A long-sleeved shirt?_ She looks down at herself and nearly screeches. She's in her pink bra and baby blue underwear, and nothing else.

“What the hell are you screaming about, Caulfield?” Nathan asks, lifting his head up from his pillow. His voice is thick with sleep and he only has one eye open. His hair is disheveled, and in any other situation, it could be thought of as cute. But now was not the fucking time.

“Nathan! Wh-what did you do to me? Why am I here? Why am I half-naked?” Max demands. As she speaks, she can feel how thick the grime on her tongue is. She had morning and beer breath. _Ew._

“Calm the fuck down.” He groans, propping himself up on his elbow. Both of his eyes are open now and they're fixated on her.

Max reaches forward and grabs a corner of the blanket, pulling it towards herself to preserve her modesty.

“Nathan, what the hell happened?” Max demands.

“What happened? You got tore the fuck up last night, Max. You practically threw yourself at me, don't you remember?” He says.

Max's face blanches, “No, I didn't. I would _never_.”

“You did, last night. Nothing happened, so wipe that victim look off your face. Do you think I'm some kind of rapist? You think I _raped_ you? And that's why you're in my room instead of passed out on the beach?” Nathan says, “I brought you here, because you were drunk as fuck, and I didn't feel like trying to sneak into the girl's dorm, sneak out, then sneak in here.”

Max bites her lip, pausing before speaking again. “And my clothes?”

Nathan shrugs, his bony shoulders moving up and down. “Somewhere on the floor. They didn't seem like they'd be comfortable to sleep in.”

“You took them off me?”

“Yeah. It's nothing I haven't seen already, Max.” Nathan says, before forcefully pulling the blanket towards him, exposing Max. She huffs and crosses her arms.

“We didn't..?”

“Hoo _oooo_ ly shit, Max. No, I did not fuck you while you were passed out.” Nathan says, annoyed with the whole situation. “And just cause I put you in my bed, didn't mean I was gonna sleep on the couch. Fuck that.”

Max pulls her knees up to her chest, trying to hide herself from Nathan's gaze. Why wouldn't he stop staring at her? “Is that all that happened last night?” She asks, her voice soft.

_Tweep! Tweep! Tweep!_

Max and Nathan both look over at his alarm clock. It blinks 10:50 insistently, and they both know this conversation has to be put off for another time, they had to be in Jefferson's class in ten minutes. Max stands up quickly, awkwardly wrapping the blanket around her, and looks for her clothes. She finds them buried underneath Nathan's clothes from last night, and slips them on, almost falling over at one point.

When she's dressed, she opens Nathan's door and peers out, making sure that she could escape unseen. If anyone saw her, there was no way Principal Well wouldn't hear about it and she could kiss Blackwell Academy goodbye.

“Okay, it's safe.” Max says, “I guess I'll see you around.”

Nathan nods, as he pulls a pair of jeans up, the waistband not quite on his hips yet. Max tries not to stare, but she knows her face is turning red from the sinful thoughts invading her mind. “Yeah, if not, I'll give you a call soon, _Victoria._ ”

Max eyes widen and her face blanches, but before she can say anything, Nathan walks over and closes the door on her face. She covers her face and turns around, trying not to hyperventilate.

_Oh, fuck. Oh, shit. This is God punishing me. Why don't I go with Kate to church? Why wasn't I born with rewind powers? Life is so fucked up! Ugh!_

“M-Max? Is that you?”

Max looks up and finds herself face to face with a very confused and terrified-looking Warren. His eyes are wide as he tries to process what he's seeing. Max can only imagine the scenario that he's come up with in his head, and she can't blame him. She has bed-head, her light makeup is smudged, her clothes are wrinkled, and, worst of all, she's trying to sneak out of Nathan's room.

Yeah, this was definitely God punishing her.

 

* * *

 

Max lays on her bed, her body wrapped in a towel and her wet hair soaking her pillow. She took a hot shower, hoping that it would help her acclimate to the fires of hell. That, and she also needed a shower to get rid of that weird hangover stench that wafted off of her. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to do it until _after_ Jefferson's big test, so everyone saw her obviously hungover.

“Hey Max, I feel like now would be the optimal time for you to take one of your famous selfies.” Jefferson quipped, and the whole class laughed, minus Kate because she was a sweet, beautiful angel who never partook in Max's suffering, bless her heart.

_Oh, like all of you aren't hungover_ , Max thought to herself, but she didn't say anything out loud. She just sunk into her chair, and waited for class to be over.

She couldn't believe she slept in so late. She had to beg her English teacher to let her make up the work she had missed-- she had English before Photography Lab that day, and Jefferson wrote her a note to excuse her from the rest of her classes for the day.

“I remember my first hangover,” Jefferson grinned, handing the note to Max, “I'll take pity on you this time, but next time, I fully expect you to hold your liquor. Sleep it off, Max. I expect you at one hundred and ten percent tomorrow.”

Max takes the note and thanks Jefferson. Sometimes, he was a dick, but every once in a while, he wasn't so bad. She didn't even ask him for the note, he just gave it to her.

She was just about to take Jefferson's advice when her phone rings. She picks it up and drags her finger across the screen, and Chloe's face, answering it.

“Hey Chlo--”

“No fucking time, Max! I got a lead on Rachel! Meet me at mom's diner in twenty!” Chloe says. “Oh, wait are you in class?”

Max groans, “No, I have a note. I feel like shit.”

“Eww, are you on the rag?” Chloe teases.

“No!” Max defends herself, “I… I just woke up feeling like hell. I'll be there in a bit.”

Chloe doesn't even say goodbye, she just hangs up. Max forces herself up off her bed and she gets dressed. She searches around her desk and finds a bottle of Aspirin. She pops a couple, hoping it'll soothe her headache, stomachache, and whatever other body ache she might feel, and leaves her dorm. She catches the bus to the Two Whales, where Chloe is waiting inside for her at their booth.

Everything seems normal, until Max notices that Chloe has a laptop next to her. She's never brought a laptop with her before.

“Whoa, Max,” Chloe says when Max takes her seat in front of her, “You look like shit.”

“Thanks.” Max responds flatly. “What's with the laptop?”

“Okay, so, check this shit out.” Chloe begins, grabbing the laptop and setting it up on the table. She punches in the password and starts typing in some web address.

“When did you get a laptop?” Max asks in the meantime.

“My mom bought me one a few months back cause I kept trying to break into Stepass's laptop. I've been trying to learn how to hack computers, so that I can go through his shit, but I'm not that good yet.” Chloe answers, “But I've decided to look around online and see if maybe...” She pauses, struggling to speak. It makes Max sad to see her best friend like this. “To see if maybe Rachel did leave me for L.A. Maybe she's part of a modeling agency or something. Anything, and I found this.”

Chloe turns the laptop around so Max could see it. It's a website, almost completely black, with gray text that reads, _Enter the Dark Room_. She drags her finger across it and clicks the text, which then opens up into a small gallery. The gallery was nothing but pictures of Rachel Amber. Most of them were of her in the aptly named “Dark Room”, where she wore a variety of expressions ranging from happiness, serenity, determination, and sensual. She really knew how to work the camera.

But the last two pictures in the gallery were in black and white. The first photograph was of her laying down, her wrists bound in front of her face, her hair was a mess, her eyes were half-lidded, but her pupils were super dilated. It's clear from the photograph that Rachel Amber was unwillingly bound and drugged. The second photograph was of her sitting in the corner of the “Dark Room”, her ankles and wrists bound, her hair disheveled, makeup smudged, and she looked both scared _and_ pissed. She's not only awake, but she's in her right mind.

_Why is she scared? Why is she mad? Who posted these pictures? And who took them? What kind of website was this? There's no way this is all consensual..._

“Max,” Chloe says, her voice low, “The last picture was posted last week. She's been missing for almost seven months. Whoever posted these pictures still has her somewhere.”

Max reaches out and closes the laptop screen. She can't look at it any longer, it made her feel sick. “Have you told the police?”

Chloe lowers her eyes, “I did, but those assholes just said that there's nothing they can do. They can't track the fucking IP-whatever, so it's a dead end. They said that anyone with a fucking computer could have her, 'if she's even being held against her will'. They think she's willingly taking these disgusting pictures, Max.”

Max wants to believe that those photos were staged-- that Rachel was willingly apart of some weird, bondage fetish online community, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Rachel was in real danger. Maybe Chloe had been right all along. Maybe Rachel didn't leave, maybe she was abducted. Maybe she was in real danger.

“What do we do?” Max asks.

“First we got to find the sick fuck who is running this website.” Chloe says, banging her fist on the top of the table, “Then, we pop a cap in his ass, save Rachel, and be Arcadia Bay's new, badass motherfuckers.”

“Solid plan, Chloe,” Max says, “But how are we gonna find out whose website that is?”

“You go to that nerd school, you don't know anyone who could do IP/hacker shit?” Chloe asks.

Max nearly gnaws off her lip. She _did_ know someone, but she wasn't sure if she had the balls to confront them. She looks over at Chloe, who, despite her tough punk exterior, was someone who was hurting, aching, for their loved one back. She sees Chloe, and only sees her pain.

Max would swallow her pride for her best friend.

* * *

 

Max waits anxiously outside of the dorm room door, clutching her laptop at her side. _Come on, dude, if I get caught, I'll be in so much fucking trouble_. Finally, the door opens and she rushes inside without being invited in.

“Oh, hey, Max.” Warren says, “Did you get lost on the way to Nate's dorm?”

“Warren,” Max sighs, “Please. It's not like that. I… I went to a Vortex Club party and got drunk. He brought me back and just kept me in his room. Nothing happened.”

Warren seems unconvinced, but he's not one to keep a grudge. “If you say so, Max. Not to be rude, but can I help you with anything? You kinda just barged in here.”

“Actually, there's something really important that I need your help with. I literally can't do this without you. You're the only person I can trust with this.” Max begins, “But it's also a huge secret.”

Warren seems surprised by Max's seriousness. “Okay, what is it? I'll help in any way I can.”

Max sits herself on Warren's couch (now that he was dating Brooke, there was no way she was gonna sit on his bed… _ugh_ ), and opens up her laptop, going to the website that Chloe showed her, www.thedarkroom.chiaroscuro.photography. She turns it around and shows Warren, who seems unimpressed by the photographs. It occurs to Max that maybe Warren doesn't realize it's Rachel Amber.

“I need you to track down the IP address of this website,” Max says, “I need to know who runs this website and where they're based. Can you do that? Please, tell me you can do that.”

“Yeah, I can do that. But it's probably gonna take me a while. Is it cool if I get it to you by tomorrow?” Warren asks.

_Oh, Warren, you sweet, sweet gift from God Almighty._

“That's perfect, Warren. Thank you so much.” Max says. She puts her laptop down and throws her arms around Warren in a hug. “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

She pulls away and smiles at Warren, who smiles shyly back. He still kinda had a thing for her.

“I guess I should get started on that. Why don't you take your laptop? I can just do it on mine and put all the info on my USB.” Warren says, scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah, okay.” Max says, grabbing her laptop, “Thanks again, Warren. You really are a white knight.”

“I try my best.” He grins.

Max looks down at her phone, checking the time. Her blood runs cold, she had work in ten minutes. She almost forgot with everything that was going on! _Fuck!_

“I-- I gotta go. Um, thanks for the millionth time. I'll text you!” Max says, hurrying out Warren's door. He waves a weak goodbye as Max closes his door. She feels a million pounds lighter when she sees that Nathan isn't waiting for her outside of Warren's dorm. She's not sure why he would be, but it seemed like something that would happen to her.

She gathers her wits about her and rushes off to her dorm. She needed to calm down and make sure she could make her voice sexy.

After all, she still had to make money.

 

* * *

 

Work is a welcome distraction for Max, she realizes. Indulging these guys in their fantasies helped Max to not think about everything going on with Chloe and Rachel. In fact, she found herself having a lot of fun.

It was hard, at first, _no pun intended_ , to get into it, but now Max was really starting to get the hang of it. She was starting to have regulars, some foot fetish guy, a guy into giantess stuff, and another guy who just wanted Max to moan while he jerked off.

Max checks the time, something she noticed she was doing a lot of today. _Nathan usually calls by now_ , she thinks. She pretends she's cool with that, and that it doesn't bug her.

But it really fucking does.

_He said he'd give me a call soon. Not tonight. Soon._

Why did she even want to talk to him now? It's not like it'd be the same as it was before. Nathan knew now that she was “Victoria”. He knew that she was the one speaking filth into his phone every night. He knew that she was the one that cried his name out over the phone.

Unfortunately, Max couldn't stop thinking about how Nathan was nice to her. And she knew that “nice” for Nathan meant just being a decent human, but still. Nathan wasn't the type of person to take care of a drunk girl, from what she had heard. But he took care of _her_. He brought her home when she was trashed ( _technically, Blackwell was home)_ , he put her to bed, made sure she was comfortable, and made sure she knew that he didn't do anything ( _even if that was just to cover his own ass_ ).

Max was getting frustrated with herself. Why was she feeling like this for someone who was undeniable an asshole? He is _not_ a nice person. Max couldn't even tell if he was a _good_ person, to be honest. But she couldn't help but feel herself being pulled to him.

Her phone rings and it startles her out of her thoughts. She almost drops her phone a few times before she can swipe right to answer it. It was work, of course. She clears her throat before speaking.

“Victoria speaking.” Max answers, her sexy voice came natural to her now.

Silence. _This is awkward_.

“Um, hello? This is Victoria.”

Suddenly, there's a knock at her door. _What the hell? Who the fuck is at her door right now? It's passed midnight_.

She presses the mute button on her phone, technically she wasn't allowed to hang up until the other line did or it's silent for two or more minutes. She quietly opens her door.

It's Nathan, his phone lit up in his hand.

“Hey, Max.” He says, his voice coming out of Max's phone, “Can I call you Max? Cause there's no fucking way I can fuck you while calling you Victoria.”

Max's face is flushed red and she feels like she's gonna melt. “Y-yeah.”

“Good.” he says.

He enters Max's room and picks her up, she finds herself surprised at his strength but it was like she already knew he could pick her up. He wraps her legs around his waist and closes the door behind them. He drops his phone on the floor and Max drops hers as well.

“You know all the shit we said over the phone?” Nathan asks.

“Yes,” Max recalls every single one of their phone conversations and her body becomes hotter and hotter.

“We're gonna do it all right fucking now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, they're probably gonna fuck. And by probably, I mean definitely.


	6. Oh, Hell Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know what's about to go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually not that great at writing sex scenes, but goddamn it i tried

Every time Nathan's fingers brush against her, Max's skin is set aflame.

She never understood what the big deal was, when it came to sex. It never seemed like a big deal, just people shoving their faces and genitals into someone else's genitals. Why did people cry about it? Why did people fight other people over it? It was never something Max thought she'd understand.

But the way Nathan breathes into her neck and runs his hands up her thighs makes her forget what thinking is. He digs his crooked fingernails into her skin, getting a better grip on her, as he practically throws her up against her wall. It shakes and a few of her pictures fall from her “selfie wall”. Some thumbtacks dig into Max's back, but right now, she doesn't really give a fuck.

“I've been dying to fuck you against this wall since that day you kissed me.” Nathan growls into her ear, before taking the soft skin between his teeth.

Max flushes and whimpers. She doesn't know how to respond, but her body does. Her back arches against Nathan. He leaves a trail of bite marks down her neck and to her collarbone. The dark red marks contrast greatly against her pale skin.

Nathan holds Max against her wall with his body and hooks both of his thumbs in the waistband of her pajama shorts. He shimmies them down and it's more than a little awkward, but he manages. When her shorts are off, he grabs her shirt by the bottom hem, and pulls it over her head, freeing her small, perky breasts. Now, the only thing covering Max's modesty is the thin material of her pink panties.

Max can't help but feel embarrassed by how wet she is. Nathan runs his thumb against her and she shudders.

“Holy shit, Max.” He says, “You're so fucking wet.”

She winces, wishing she could disappear. Leave it to her to ruin the mood.

“That's so fucking hot.” He pulls Max off of the wall and nearly tosses her tiny body on to her bed. He layers his body on top of hers, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She smells like cheap, tropical scented body wash and it's intoxicating. He had to taste her.

Max squirms under Nathan's body, squeaking when Nathan nips at her skin. It hurt, _God, it fucking hurt_ , but it also sent a rush throughout her body.

“Ahhhh!” She gasps when Nathan unexpectedly takes her nipple in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the little pert nub, before tugging on it gentle with his teeth. She lets out a sweet moan, causing Nathan's dick to twitch just so. He twists and teases the neglected nipple, before moving his mouth over it. He plays with her, teasing her, just to elicit more of those moans.

“U-uh, what are you doing?” Max asks, nervously as Nathan travels lower. He nips at the skin on her ribs, her hips, her soft tummy, making a pit stop to dip his tongue in her belly button, before biting into her thigh. She nearly jumps up when he does so, yelping in pain.

He drags the flat of his tongue against the thing cotton of her underwear, the heat from his mouth sending a wave through her.

He pulls her underwear down, taking a second to marvel at her most private spot. Max tries to close her legs, but Nathan places his hands on her knees, forcing them apart. She groans and covers her face with her arms. _Why? Why does he want to look at it? It's not like it's cute or anything_.

She had a small, triangular plume of downy, brown hair right above her, and it was both hot and cute at the same time, Nathan thought. It was hot because… Obviously, she thought someone ( _him_ ) would see it. And it was cute because she actually did it. Did that make sense?

Max doesn't have much longer to be embarrassed, because before she knows it, she's gripping her sheets, panting and gasping for air. Nathan's face is between her thighs, licking her most sensitive spot.

No, this wasn't anything they had talked about over the phone, but Nathan couldn't help himself. He had to bury his face in her. He needed to be surrounded by her-- her skin, her scent, her wetness.

“Oh, God, Nathan! I-I'm--” Max presses herself deeper into her bed, choking out her cry. She twists her body way from Nathan, her knees nearly snapping shut, as she become overly sensitive.

Nathan grins, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He crawls his way up to Max's glowing face. She smiles shyly, before being taken by surprise.

Nathan dips his head down to kiss her. His lips are rough from being gnawed on all the time, and he's tangy from going down on her, but… _Damn, he's a good kisser_.

“Are you ready?” He asks, his voice low.

Max gulps and nods. “Yes.” _God, yes_.

Nathan rears up on his knees and slides his jacket off, but he keeps his black, long-sleeve shirt on. Max sits up and grabs the hem of it, but he places his hands on to of hers, stopping her. His eyes are hard, and she knows that means “no”. She wonders why he won't take his shirt off, but she won't push it. Instead, she touches his belt and looks up at him questioningly. He lets out a sharp exhale, nodding, and she can see his erection through his pants. She unbuckles his belt and pulls it off, before unbuttoning his jeans. She grabs them by the waistband, making sure to grab his underwear as well, and pulls them down. She looks everywhere but forward, trying to avoid Nathan's… _thing._ It's a little awkward, pulling them down and off his calves, but they make it work.

Finally, Max is facing the very thing she was trying to avoid. This was it, she was no longer innocent. Her virgin eyes have finally seen their first, real life _peeen… dick… cock_? What was she supposed to call it?

“You don't have to do anything if you don't want to.” Nathan says, gruffly, noticing Max's hesitation. “I know you were probably just all talk over the phone.”

Max knows he's just trying to goad her into doing it, but she didn't like to be called out. She opens her mouth, trying to still the quivering of her bottom lip, and takes him in. He's not particularly well endowed or anything, but it's still a little bit of a struggle. It takes her a little bit to figure out how to curl her lips over her teeth and where to put her tongue and how to breathe.

_It really is a fucking job_ , she can't help but think.

Nathan lets out a deep groan, tangling his fingers in her hair. She looks so hot, her mouth wrapped around him, her small tits moving back and forth as she moves mouth up and down. He has to try so hard not to fuck her face, but his self-control is wavering. Instead, he pushes her onto her back, his cock leaving her mouth with a comical _pop!_

“Was I not doing a good job?” Max asks, her eyes wide.

Her big, blue eyes drove him insane. His mind was constantly swarmed with horrible thoughts, intrusive thoughts, his ego and self-loathing were raging inside of him at all times. But her baby blues stilled everything. There was peace inside his head.

“I just really need to fuck you. Now.” Nathan says. He reaches off the bed, grabbing his jeans. He digs around in his back pocket, pulling out a square, foil packet. He rips it open with his teeth. _You're not supposed to do that_ , Max thinks, but doesn't say anything. He rolls the latex over himself, groaning as he does so.

“You ready, Max?” He asks her, positioning himself at her entrance.

Max takes in a deep breath, placing her hands on his bony shoulders. She wanted him so bad. But was this how she wanted her first time to be?

_Abso-fucking-lutely._

She lets out a long moan when Nathan pushes himself inside her. It was weird, having something foreign inside of her, but it was good weird. So good.

_So fucking good_.

Nathan rolls his hips against Max's over and over, awkwardly and a little out of rhythm, but Max's likes it. He leans down and kisses her neck, biting her here and there, and even has the gall to leave her a hickey. But the way he moves against her, she could forgive him for leaving her a million hickies all over her body.

Max doesn't realize her eyes are squeezed shuts until Nathan tells her to open them and look at him.

“Max, do you have any idea how good you fucking feel?” He whispers.

_How the fuck do I respond to that?_

“I'm glad I feel good to you.” She gasps out. It's hard to talk when you're being fucked, she learns.

Nathan smirks at her awkward response. “Tell me you love the way I'm fucking you.”

“Why?” She asks, as though she had any right to be embarrassed at this point. He was literally inside of her, they were both naked, and they both had their mouths on each other.

“Cause it's true.” He growls, grabbing a handful of her hair.

She yelps, her face burning up. _Why does that feel good? Why does everything feel good?_

Nathan's pace quickens and Max knows what's coming. Or rather, what's “ _cumming”_. She doesn't have time to internally laugh at her own joke, because when he moves at his faster pace and with more force, it's starting to push Max towards her own threshold.

“Say it.” Nathan demands, his fingertips digging into Max's hips, slamming himself into her.

Her whole chest is flushed, the redness traveling up to her face. She looks so hot-- her lips pursed together, her skin shimmering with sweat, and, fuck, the noises she was making.

“Say it, Max!”

“I love the way you're fucking me!” She cries out, digging her fingernails into his back. Her body shudders and shakes underneath Nathan. White fills her vision and her toes curl.

Nathan thrusts hard and fast a couple of times, before he's done as well, groaning Max's name over and over. He bites his bottom lip, tearing the skin off. He takes a couple of seconds to breathe, before slumping down on top of Max, his body going limp.

“Holy shit, Max.”

“Hmmm?” She asks, finally coming back down from heaven. Or back up from hell. She wasn't sure. There was no way something that felt so fucking good could be so bad. “Nathan?”

He doesn't respond and Max realizes he's fallen asleep on top of her. She tries to shake him awake a few times, but she only gets snores in response.

_Geez_. She manages to push his body off (and out) of hers. She flinches inwardly at the sight of the condom still on him. After a quick Google search, she figures out how to take it off, and throws it in her trash.

While she's up, she picks up the selfies that fell from her “selfie wall” when Nathan had her pinned against it. She re-pins them back up and decides that, maybe, another selfie is in order. She grabs her camera and lays down in her bed, next to Nathan's sleeping body. She places a pillow over his crotch, and snaps a picture.

_Aw,_ Max thinks, _he looks kinda sweet when he's sleeping. At least he's not doing dumb shit. Or talking shit_.

She pins it onto her “selfie wall” before crawling into her bed and going to sleep. There was no reason to wake Nathan up. And it was kind of nice.

At one point, in the middle of the night, Max feels Nathan's warm body spoon against her.

 

* * *

 

 

Max wakes up the next morning, alone. Her heart drops. _Was it all just a dream?_

She gets up and throws on her pajamas. There's no trace of Nathan anywhere, except on her mirror, next to her “selfie wall”. There, written in black marker and Nathan's neat handwriting: _I took that picture you snapped. And another one of just you. See you soon._

Max smiles, “See you soon, Nathan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 4 a.m.


	7. Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little angsty around Arcadia Bay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a computer again so that's pretty dope.  
> Straight up, this chapter sucks, but I just wanted to punch something out to get the plot moving along and to get me into the groove of writing again.  
> Yes, it gets dark and angsty, but I promise it will go back to its comedic roots soon. Just bear with me.  
> ALSO:  
> I HAVE NOT PLAYED BEFORE THE STORM SO DONT COME AT ME

Max’s phone buzzes a few times in her pocket. Then it buzzes a few more times. Then it buzzes again.

“I’m sorry, Max, is my lecture interrupting your text conversation?” Jefferson asks her.

She feels all eyes on her as her face burns up. “Sorry, I don’t usually get this many texts. Ever.”

He shakes his head, “It’s fine, Max. For future reference, I would really prefer you just put your phone on silent, okay?”

“Oh, Mr. Jefferson, don’t worry, it’s probably just her mommy asking her how she’s managing to pay for her tuition.” Victoria snickers, Taylor and Courtney snickering beside her.

“I heard someone say that she’s a cam girl.” Courtney whispers.

“Yuck, who’d want to see _her_ naked?” Taylor giggles.

Max flushes an even deeper red. As if it wasn’t bad enough that apparently everyone knew that she was basically a starving high school senior, but people were finding out what she had to do to pay her tuition.

“Hey, keep it to yourselves, alright, girls?” Jefferson says.

Victoria looks at him and smiles, “ _Yes, Mr. Jefferson_.” Her voice is low and suggestive.

The teacher shakes his head and turns back to his whiteboard, writing down something that Max should have been paying attention to. And she would, if she wasn’t distracted by the hushed whispers coming from Victoria’s table.

 _Someone had to have said something_ , she thinks, her palms becoming sweaty, her knees weak, and arms heavy, _either Dana or Nathan, they’re the only ones that know_.

She didn’t want to think Dana would do that to her-- she had liked Dana more than almost anyone else at Blackwell. And she didn’t think Nathan would because that would be him admitting that _he_ , Nathan Prescott, calls phone sex operators.

The bell rings, dragging Max out of her own mind. A paper ball hits her head right before Jefferson turns around the dismiss the class. Victoria winks at Max as she and her squad leave the classroom.

Max frowns and opens up the paper balls.

_Maxine Caulfield, the_ ~~_selfie_ ~~ _hoe of Blackwell Academy._

She rolls her eyes and crumples it back up, tossing it in the trash on her way out.

“Hey, Max!”

She turns around and is greeted with the beautiful, angelic face of Kate Marsh. She really was an angel in a land of bitches.

“Sorry about Victoria,” She says, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, and I’m not going to ask, but, if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you. I know how it feels to be ostracized, and made to feel like a slut. But I don’t think that way about you.”

Max returns Kate’s sweet smile, “Thanks, Kate. I really appreciate that.”

“Of course. Talk to you later?”

“Definitely.”

Kate waves to Max, as she makes her way down the hall. Max waits until Kate is out of sight before she pulls her phone out to check who the hell was texting her. There was a text from Warren that read:

_Max! I got the I.P Address and actual address to that weird website. i’m gonna be in my car in the parking lot around the time you get out of Jefferson’s, so meet me there, ok?_

A text from Chloe that read:

_Ayyyy Mad Maxx did your nerdy boy toy find anything out? Also did you fuck him?_ _I bet you did. Im proud of you you little slut._

And several texts from Nathan that read:

_hey_

_heyy_

_heyyyyy_

_yo max y r u ignorin me_

_oh shit I forgot ur in jeffersons class rn lol_

_text me wen ur out_

Max sighs and rolls her eyes, she punches a response to Chloe ( _I’m gonna talk to him right now. I’ll catch the next bus to the Two Whales and I’ll tell you everything I know),_ and a response to Nathan, ( _I’m going to The Two Whales in a bit. I’ll text you when I come back._ ) She shoves her phone into her pocket and heads to the parking lot. She sees Warren’s car in its usual spot. To her dismay, she also noticed Brooke in the passenger seat of his car, locking lips with him. She tightens her lips and knocks awkwardly on Warren’s window. He turns to look at her and smiles, Brook looks less than enthusiastic to see Max.

 _Why?_ Max wonders, _She already has Warren, and it’s not like I’m trying to steal him away._

Max takes a step back, so that Warren has space to exit his car. He digs in his pocket for the USB, and hands it over to Max.

“All the info I got is on it.” He grins, proud of himself, “It took me a long time to break through all that firewall crap, but I managed.”

“Thanks, Warren. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help.” Max says, “Really.”

“No problem, Max. Anything for you.” He says, sheepishly, “But really, Max, there was some dark stuff on that site. Like, Cannibal Holocaust was a comedy to me. But this stuff was messed up.”

“What do you mean?” Max asks, alarmed.

“Just, you know,” Warren’s facet turns a light shade of pink, “I-I’ve never been on one of those sites, but it’s really… It’s like a hardcore fetish website. “

“Is it, like, a snuff site?”

Warren shakes his head, “No, nothing like that. Just girls strapped to boards with, like, hooks stretching open their mouths. There were girls with marks on their asses, almost like they were whipped. It was bad, Max.”

“Really? When I went on the site, there wasn’t anything like that.”

“It’s a pay-to-watch site,” Warren explains, “It took a little digging to find it, but what happens is people pay a monthly subscription to the site for exclusive content.”

“Holy shit.” Max feels like she’s been overloaded with information. She didn’t know Rachel Amber, or care about her the way Chloe did, but she cared about Chloe. If Rachel was being held against her will, being forced to participate in these acts, it was going to kill Chloe.

“I actually got the address where the site is being run, too.” Warren says, “It’s some creepy barn on the outskirts of town. I wouldn’t go there, Max, at least, not without the police.”

“I won’t,” Max says, even though she knows damn well that she’s probably going to do it anyways. “Is that everything?”

Warren nods, “Yeah. But Max, I’d be really careful. I’m not sure what you’ve got to do with this, but, please be careful. If anything were to happen to you, I’d--”

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK**

Max and Warren jump, turning around to see Brooke impatiently slapping her hands on the horn of his car.

Warren faces Max again, “Well, I guess I better go.”

Max nods, “Yeah. Thank you again, Warren. You’re really amazing.”

She knows it’s just gonna piss Brooke off, but she hugs Warren tightly. She sees Brooke huff and puff, but she doesn’t let it get to her. She pulls away from Warren and he smiles at her sheepishly.

“Have fun with Brooke.” Max grins.

Warren opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, the loud honk of his car cuts him off. Warren gives Max a weak wave and takes a seat back in his car.

Max walks away from his car, feeling a vibration in her phone in her pocket. She pulls it out and checks it. It’s a text from Nathan.

 

* * *

 

_need a ride???_

She rolls her eyes, annoyed at his shitty texting style. She punches in her reply.

_**I’m ok. Thanks though.** _

She shoves her phone back in her pocket and looks up. She sees Nate, standing in front of his pickup truck, arms crossed, watching her intently.

_Oh, geez._

Max quickens her pace to reach him faster, not sure why she’s doing so. It’s not like they were an item. They had only had sex last night. And she didn’t really care that he was her “first”, because the concept of virginity was really just that-- _a concept_. Not a binding act that said they would have to be together, now that she’s been penetrated.

“I told you, I didn’t need a ride.” Max says, quietly. She didn’t want to speak too loudly and have someone hear her.

“Yeah, I know, Crackfield,” Nathan says, “But I’m gonna give you a ride anyways, cause the sooner you’re done playing with your blue-haired girlfriend, the sooner you come back to play with me.”

Max feels her whole body quiver at his words. She becomes annoyed at herself. What kind of girl was she becoming? _Ugh_ , and why did the promise of the night to come really make her want to hurry up and finish her errands with Chloe?

“Okay, fine.” Max acquiesces, heading to the passenger side of Nathan’s car. She settles herself in comfortably.

Nathan enters the truck, starting it up, beginning to drive towards the Two Whales. It’s quiet for the most part, until Nathan finally breaks the silence.

“Listen, Max,” he begins, “I know you don’t really like me as a person very much.”

_Yeah, no shit._

“And I sill think you’re an annoying suck-up feminazi. But, I’m not gonna lie to you: last night was probably the best sex I’ve ever had. And obviously, it’s not because you’re experienced, or know what you’re doing..”

“Thanks, Nathan.” Max responds, flatly.

He starts to become a little flustered, “Would you just fucking listen? I really don’t want that to become a one-time thing, or even a two-time thing. I really wanna keep fucking you.”

“Wow, rich and romantic,” Max says, “You really are the whole package, Nate Prescott.”

“Fuck off, Caulfield. Whatthefuckever, forget it.” He presses his lips together tightly, annoyed with Max’s lackluster response. He’s not sure how he really expected her to respond, but he didn’t expect this.

Max smiles, secretly glad that she was able to make him act like a brat over her. “Nate,”

“What?” He responds, sharply.

“I’d really like that. I had a lot of fun too.”

He turns and faces her, genuinely surprised. “Really? I mean, I know it was good for me, but it was good for you?”

It’s Max’s turn to be surprised this time. “You cared if I had a good time?”

“Don’t be stupid.” He says, “I’m not _that_ selfish. But, you really wanna do this?”

Max nods, lowering her eyes. She looks down at the front of his pants, noticing a slight bulge. She feels a hunger rise up in her body, from the apex of her thighs up to her mouth. She knows they don’t have enough time to fuck, but she knows there is something _she_ can do.

She unbuckles her seat belt and kneels on her seat, positioning herself over Nathan’s lap.

“Max, what the fuck are you doing?” Nathan asks.

Max looks up at him, before reaching for the zipper on the front of his pants.

“Oh.”

He really, really did _not_ expect this.

 

* * *

 

It’s not exactly what Max thought it would taste like. It's warm, salty, and the texture is thick and slimy. She swallows before she has a chance to change her mind. She had only ever seen a couple of porn videos in her life, but she had no idea how those girls did it.

“H-holy shit, Max,” Nathan says, his voice shaky, “That was--”

“Hard,” She finishes for him, recalling her head hitting the steering wheel a few times, Nathan accidently kneeing her in the face, and her feeling too ambitious at one point, forcing herself to take all of Nathan in her mouth at the same time he had hit a speed bump.

“I owe you one.” Nathan grins.

Max blushes, recalling how he had made her feel with his tongue the night before. She would definitely be taking him up on that offer.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” He asks, “I could sneak in.”

Max frowns, “I really want to, but I’m working tonight.”

“What?”

“I still have to work, Nathan. I gotta pay my tuition for Blackwell.”

He furrows his brows together, “No. You have to quit. I’ll pay your tuition.”

“No!” Max snaps, “I’m not gonna take your money, just cause we’re-- fooling around.”

“I don’t want you doing that anymore.” He says, “You don’t need to. I’ll pay your tuition and you don’t have to have phone sex with strangers.”

Max denies him again, “Nathan, I’m not interested in taking your money. Okay?”

He frowns deeply at Max, “I don’t want you to be fake fucking strangers.”

She rolls her eyes, “Nathan, I’m not taking your money. I’m going to earn money this way. Thanks for the offer, but I can take care of myself.”

“Whatever then.” Nathan says, “Do whatever you want. I don’t care.”

_You’re not acting like you don’t fucking care._

Max is exhausted, from both the small fight and her earlier endeavor. She really didn’t feel like dealing with Nate and his weird jealousy bullshit. They had arrived at The Two Whales anyways, at this point they were just sitting in the parking lot.

“Thanks for the ride, Nate.” Max mumbles, climbing out of the car.

“Yeah, whatever.” He says, refusing to look at her. Before she closes the door, Nate says, “Let me know if you need a ride back.”

She nods before closing the door. As she heads inside, Nathan leaves the parking lot. She finds Chloe sitting anxiously at her usual spot. She’s barely touched her pancakes.

“Hey, you okay?” Max asks gingerly.

“Did Nathan Prescott give you a ride home?” Chloe responds, disregarding Max’s question.

“Yeah...” Max figured there was no point in lying to her. At least, about that.

Chloe scrunches up her face, “Wow, he’s given you a ride twice. I bet that fucking sicko has a thing for you.”

Max shrugs, “Maybe.”

“Too bad you’ve already given it up to Warren,” Chloe grins, “And by it, I mean your pussy. Right? How was it?”

Max doesn’t want Chloe to think she was actually fucking Warren, but she really, _really_ didn’t want Chloe to know that she was actually fucking Nate. Plus, she had been dying to tell her best friend about her first sexual experience.

“It hurt,” Max says, sheepishly, “But it also felt really good.”

Chloe nods, a devilish grin on her face. “You little skank. I’m so happy for you. Are you guys gonna fuck again?”  
“I think so,” She says, “But, speaking of Warren! He found the I.P. address and the actual address of the person who runs that site.”

Chloe’s face lights up, “Batmax! You really are a superhero!” She reaches next to her and grabs her laptop, placing it on the table. “Plug that shit in!”

Max fishes the USB out of her pocket and inserts it into the thumb drive of the computer.

“Oh, but, he said there was some fucked up stuff on the site.” Max warns Chloe, “If people pay or whatever, they get access to more of the website.”

“What? It’s like a porn site?” Chloe asks, clicking on the file on the thumb drive. She clicks the first link and the website begins to load. It take a little longer than it did last time.

“Like a hardcore fetish website.”

Max’s statement is confirmed when the page finally loads up. It’s not the same page as last time, it was one of the exclusive pages. It was filled with black and white images of young girls in various bondage scenarios. The photos themselves were stunning in quality, Max had to admit.

“Max, that’s her.” Chloe whispers, hovering the mouse over a particular image. Rachel Amber was laying on a T-Shaped wooden platform, her wrists and ankles locked in. Her naked body is covered in welts and bruises in an almost artful way.

Chloe clicks on the image and it starts to move.

“It’s a video,” Max whispers, stunned. She looks around before suggesting that Chloe turn it down.

Rachel’s lips move and she says something over and over. She has a dreamy look on her face, almost like she’s high. Max squints and notices that Rachel’s pupils are the size of quarters. _She’s high as fuck_. Chloe turns the volume up, just a tiny bit, so they could hear what she was saying.

Rachel’s voice is quiet and hoarse, as though she’s been screaming for days, but her words are unmistakable.

“I love you.”

Chloe’s hands begin to shake. She turn her entire body away from the computer. “I can’t watch this shit anymore. Tell me what happens.”

Max doesn’t really want to, but she does. Eventually, someone else appears on the screen, but only their lower half. It’s a man, Max realizes, as he begins to remove his pants.

 _Oh, fuck,_ She think, _oh fuck, they’re gonna have sex. Oh fuck!_

When the man in the video pulls down his underwear, his cock springs free and Max is hit with a pang of realization.

_That’s Nathan’s dick._

She looks around the screen, finding in tiny white text on the very bottom right the date the video was posted. She then looks at the date on the bottom of the computer screen.

The video had been posted at five in the morning that same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a semblance of a plot in my mind guys pls don't give up on me


End file.
